Shen Gong Wu: The Musical
by chibibatmishu
Summary: This is the 3rd installment of my JackAnakin series.A new Shen Gong Wu known as the Sweet Song has activated causing everyone to burst into song!


**"Shen Gong Wu: the Musical" a chibibatmishu production**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. I also don't own the songs used here, they belong to their artist and will be credited at the end of the musical. I do own Anakin, dragon of light. Julie Keith owns Lea, dragon of darkness. Contains Shoujo-ai and it the third installment of my Jack/Ana series.**

**A soft piano intro is playing**

**Anakin sighs softly as she lay awke in her bed at the Xiaolin temple. She glanced at the clock then listened closely to the sounds of the room. The other five dragons were sleeping peacefully. She grinned throwing off her sheets, showing she was wearing a tank top and silk training pants. She threw on her shoes and quietly made her way to the yard. Inside her mind she thanked her heavens Lea slept listening to her cd player. She would have been the only dragon to catch her sneaking out.**

**Once outside, Anakin roamed the grounds, just waiting for something, her mind racing. A whisper seemed to escape her lips, "Jack..."**

_** Intro ends and "Right Kind of Wrong" begins**_

**Anakin: "I know all about, about your reputation. And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation. But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are."**

**walks to the meditation hall and enters.**

**Anakin: "You walk in and my strength walks out the door. Say my name and I can't fight it anymore. Oh I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much."**

**circles around the floor and exits.**

**Anakin: "Loving you isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't want to spend my time with you. I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong."**

**plays with the Heart of Candrakar she she walks to the cherry tree.**

**Anakin: "It might be a mistake, a mistake I'm makin', but what you're givin' I'm happy to be takin'. Cause noone else ever made me fell the way when I'm in your arms."**

**leans up against the tree, still playing with the heart.**

**Anakin: "Thy say you're something I should do with out. They don't know what goes on when the lights go out. There's no way to explain all the pleasure is worth all the pain.**

**Loving you, that really isn't something I should do. I shouldn't want to spend my time with you. Well I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong. Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong."**

**She drops the heart back around her neck and heads to the gate.**

**Anakin: "I should try to run, but I just can't seem to. Cause everytime I run you're the one I run to. Can't do without what you do to me. I don't care if I'm in too deep."**

**walks off the grounds as a dark shadow approaches.**

**Anakin: "Loving you isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you. I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong."**

**Jack approaches her.**

**Anakin: "Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong."**

_** end "Right Kind of Wrong"**_

**Jack smiled as he walked up to Anakin. "God, how I've missed you." He then pulled her into his arms. She gave a giggle and hugged him tightly back, "I've missed you too." **

**"What's the matter Anakin?" laughed Lea, "You look tired." Anakin gave a slight yawn, "Couldn't sleep last night." "But sleep is good," answered the always perky Omi, "We need to be in top condition to start training and fighting evil." Anakin laughed at the last comment. "Fighting evil? You mean Spicer? I think we can handle him." "Yeah," said Lea putting her hands on Anakin's shoulders, "We'll just give him a good ass whooping!" "Sounds good to me," laughed Raimundo. "No," interupted Omi, "We must be strong, yet gentle." Anakin looked up at him from her seat on the grass. "Dude, that made no sense!" Raimundo laughed, "That's Omi for you." The water dragon frowned, "That's not it. You need both, together. Lemme see to explain it."**

_** begin "Lesson Number One"**_

**Omi: "Earth, Sky, Day, Night. Sound and Silence, Dark and Light. One alone is not enough. You need both together. Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun... Lesson number one!"**

**Omi looked at the other dragons, almost proud of what he had said. Clay stood up on the rock he was sitting on.**

**Clay: "Like a rock, you must be hard! Like an oak, you must be firm!"**

**Ana giggles hysterically and Rai grabs the Sword of Storms**

**Rai: "Cut quick like my blade! Think fast, unafraid!"**

**Raimundo swings the sword at Omi, who jumps easily out of the way. Lea rolls her eyes.**

**Boys: "Like a rock, I must be hard! Like an Oak, I must be firm! Cut quick like my blade! Think fast, unafraid!"**

**Anakin stands up and eyes the boys.**

**Anakin: "Like a cloud, you are soft. Like bamboo, you bend in the wind."**

**Raimundo blows a breeze at her and she ducked gracefully underneath it.**

**Kimiko: "Creeping slow, you're at peace, because you know it's ok to be afraid."**

**Kim and Ana: "Like a cloud, I am soft. Like bamboo, I bend in the wind. Creeping slow, I'm at peace, because you know it's ok to be afraid."**

**Lea began some slow tai chi moves to warm up.**

**Lea: "One is not enough. You need both together. Winter, Summer, Moon, and Sun. Lesson number one!"**

**She starts faster exercises as the boys begin to spar.**

**Boys: "Like a rock, you must be hard! Like an Oak, you must be firm. Cut quick like my blade. Think fast..."**

**Kimiko and Anakin start their sparing.**

**Girls: "Like a cloud, I am soft. Like bamboo, I bend in the wind. Creeping slow, I'm at peace because you know it's ok to be afreaid."**

**Dragons: "You have to learn... Lesson number one. Lesson number one. Lesson number one!"**

_** end "Lesson Number One" **_

**"Guys!" yelled Dojo rushing up to them with the Shen Gong Wu scroll, "A new Shen Gong Wu has just activated!" "It wouldn't have to do with singing, would it?" asked Clay, looking a little embarassed at what just happened. Dojo looked up at him. "I take it you guys have just experienced its affects." "Oh yeah," said Lea, "Kinda creepy." "Then you're not going to like this news..." Lea glared at the guardian dragon, "What?" "Dead dragon walking," Rai whispered to Ana. "The Sweet Song is hard to track and won't stop causing people to sing till its found." Kimiko quickly took Lea's hand before she tried to strangle Dojo. "So, it's like one big musical." "Precisly." Anakin stood up, "Well what could be wrong with that. Let's go start looking for it." **

**"Any luck finding the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Master Fung on their arrival. Omi shook his head, "No Master. We did not. We were LOC." "SOL," corrected Raimundo. "My badness- SOL." Master Fung shook his head at the comment but continued anway. "Don't worry my dragons. Tomorrow is another day full of new luck. Get some rest and try again." "Yes," agreed Omi, "Maybe we won't be SOL."**

**Just as the other dragons were falling asleep, Anakin snuck out again, only this time Lea saw her sneak away. "What are you up to Anakin," she pondered. Lea got up and followed Anakin all the way to Jack's. She shook her head as she watched Anakin use the Serpants Tail to enter Jack's basement. "I hope you know what you are doing Ana."**

**"I've been waiting," said Jack as Anakin stopped in front of him. She placed the Shen Gong Wu in her messenger bag. "Sorry hon. We were out looking for a Shen Gong Wu." "So I heard, but Wuya had no clue where to even look." "Well neither do we. We just started randomly looking." "What does this one do?"asked Jack as Anakin started to look at one of the robots he was making. "The Sweet Song. From what we understand it makes life one big musical." "A musical? No wonder Ashley was acting like a nut job! I though she was going to try out for the musical Cats!" Anakin quickly looked up at him, "Why was she here?" Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm having a wild affair with the crazy cat girl." He then saw the I-am-not-amused look on Anakin's face. "My parents had a party and she came with her parents. Of course she had to come to annoy me." Anakin rolled her eyes and went back to tinkering with Jack's robot.**

_**begin "All My Love"**_

**Jack: "I'll always remember when you were lost in the rain. I knew that moment my whole life had changed."**

**He took the screwdriver away from Ana and took her hand.**

**Jack: "You told me to save you from all the pain in your heart. I knew that moment we will never part. I can give you everything you need, if you only say you'll stay with me."**

**Anakin tried to look away, but Jack just moved infront of her no mattter which way she went.**

**Jack: "All my love is what I wanna give you. Every day, everyday I love you I'll be there to lift you just a little higher fill your spirit with desire. All my love is what I wanna give you. Everyday, everyday I love you, I'll be there to take you just a little higher until you're burning with desire. All my love."**

**Suddenly Anakin couldn't keep a straight face and smiled at Jack. He smiled back in return, know she knew nothing was going on between him and Ashley.**

**Anakin: "It's never ending that flame that grows inside. We're starting something when our hearts collide."**

**Anakin threw her arms around Jack's neck and he placed his hands onher waist.**

**Anakin: "I can give you everything you want. If you only say you'll be the one."**

**Jack lifted her high off the chair, spun her around and sat her on the floor.**

**Anakin: "All my love is what I wanna give you. Everyday, everyday I love you. I'll be there to lift you just a little higher fill your spirit with desire. All my love is what I wanna give you. Everyday, everyday I love you. I'll be there to take you just a little higher until you're buring with desire. All my love."**

**Anakin reaches up and ruffles Jack's hair.**

**Both: "I can give you everything you need. If you only say you'll stay with me."**

**They start gathering up pieces to one of Jack's robots. Anakin then watches intentively as Jack starts to program a chip.**

**Both: "All my love is what I what I wanna give you. Eveyday, everyday Iove you. I'll be there to life you just a little higher fill your spirit with desire. All my love is what I wanna give you. Everyday, everyday I love you . I'll be there to lift you just a little higher till you're burning with desire. All my love!"**

_** end "All My Love" **_

**"I still can't believe we can't find that Shen Gong Wu," Lea said frustrated. Master Fung gave the dragon of darkness a smile. "Not to worry young dragon. The Sweet Song will appear when it is time." The six dragons continued to watch the master intently, all unsure of the promise he made to them. Along with that, they were also unsure about being so far apart. If they were allowed to go back hom for a week, each dragon would be in a different part of the world. Omi would stay in China. Kimiko would be on the first flight to Japan, while her girlfriend Lea would be home in Ireland. Raimundo would head off to Brazil; and while Clay and Anakin were on the same flight, Clay would depart at Texas while Anakin would head on out to Los Angeles, California. The old xiaolin master gave them a smile. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten the promise I made. You all may pack your bags to head home for a short visit." "What about the Shen Gong Wu," asked Raimundo. Omi waved his arm above his head. "I'll still be here. Remember, I'm an orphan. I'll make sure Jack Spicer won't get this one." Anakin forced back a smile that was forming at the sound of Jack's name. Kimiko smiled, "Thanks master! Guess that means we need to pack!" She then grabbed Lea's hand and pulled her away. "Come on!" Clay tugged slightly on the brim of his hat. "Guess I should follow Kimiko on this one." Raimundo followed as well, "Yeah, I haven't even started yet." As the other's ran off, Anakin quietly slipped away. There was someone waiting for her outside the temple walls.**

**"Took you long enough," teased Jack as Anankin approached the front wall. She gave him a playfull hit. "Behave. We were all talking about the Shen Gong Wu." "Stll haven't found it yet either, huh?" "Not a glimpse of it. Did find out we are allowed to head home for a week." "I have to be with out you for a whole week?" Anakin gave him an apogethic smile.**

**"I can't believe we are going to be so faw away for a whoel week!" said Kimiko to Lea. Lea gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be ok. After all, we didn't get to see each other till I came here as well." "I know, but now I don't want to leave you!"**

_**begin "Half Way Round the World"**_

**Lea pulls Kimiko close to her.**

**Lea: "Baby I will soon be leaving. And I know that you are feeling down."**

**Anakin taked Jack's hands in hers.**

**Anakin: "But every week I'll send a letter to let you know my love will never change."**

**Lea/Anakin: "I promise you I'll always feel the same. So remember in your heart, baby when we are apart. There is no need for crying cause even if I am.."**

**Lea spins Kimiko around. Anakin continues to hold onto Jack's hands. She pulls him in close to her, making like she is going to kiss him, but stops and drops his hands.**

**Lea/Anakin: "Half way round the world. That won't stop me from loving you. Half way round the world. I'll still be feeling the way I do and now. I wanna hold you baby, cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy. Even if I'm half way round the world."**

**Jack jumps up on the bench**

**Jack: "Baby when the miles are growing. You and I will still be growing strong."**

**Kimiko falls down on the bed with Lea.**

**Kimiko: "No matter what your friends are saying. Don't give up on what you're waiting for."**

**Jack/Kimiko: "Cause one day I'll be knocking on your door. So remember in your heart, baby, when we are apart. There is no need for crying cause even if I am..."**

**Anakin holds her hand up to Jack. He takes it pulling her up on the bench as well.**

**Jack/Kim: "Half way round the world. That won't stop me from loving you. Half way round the world. I"ll still be feeling the way I do and now. I wanna hold you baby cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy. Even if I am half way round the world!"**

**Anakin wraps her arms around Jack's neck causing him to blush slightly. Kimiko snuggles up to Lea.**

**Anakin/Kimiko: "If I could, you know that I would find a way to stay for good, but I must go now. I wanna hold you baby cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy, even if I'm..."**

**Jack and Anakin jump off the bench hand in hand. Kimiko laughes and rolls on top of Lea.**

**Ana/Kim/Lea/Jack: "Half way round the world. That won't stop me from loving you. Half way round the world. I'll still be feeling the way I do and now. I wanna hold you baby cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy. Even if I'm half way round the world!"**

_**end "Half Way Round the World" **_

**"Got alot of work to do on the ranch when you get back home?" Anakin asked Clay as they sat beside each other on their flight home. Clay smiled, "I reckon Daddy will have some chores for me. You're more then welcome to stay a day or two. I think Daddy really enjoyed having a few extra hands that day." Anakin laughed, "Thanks for the offer hon, but its been way to long since I've been to the beach with my board. I hear the ocean calling me. Anakin, come home!" They both laughed. Soon Anakin fell asleep resting comfortably on Clay's shoulder. Clay just smiled and tried to hide his blushing face with his hat. **

**"United, flight 370 from Dallas to Los Angeles is now boarding," a voice came on the loud speaker. Anakin stood up from where she was sitting with Clay. "Guess that's my ride home," she said picking up her bag. "You going to b ok by yourself?" asked Clay. "Oh yeah. Remember I did fly here by myself after you guys had already gotten to the temple. Plus, I have the Eye of Dashi." He nodded, "Keep it and you safe Maria. I'm going to miss you." Anakin giggled, " I will. Besides, I'll be here boarding the next flight to China with you before you know it." She then gave him a hug before running off to board the plane. "Ready son?" asked Daddy Bailey coming up behind Clay. Clay smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be." **

**"You all done with your chores?" Clay looked up at his dad, "Yeah. I've done all you asked." The older Texan smiled, "That's my boy. So, what's going on between you and the little blonde girl?" "Anankin?" "Yeah, I remember her from the time they came to get the Lone Star. I saw you two hitting it off." Clay blushed widly, "Ah come on dad. It's not like that. Anakin and I are just friends." "Not from the way I see it. You two have something special wether you guys see it or not." He gave Clay a pat on the back, "No come along, your mom has supper on the table." "I'll be there in minute. I'm just gonna finish up."**

_** begin "I Get Carried Away"**_

**Clay walks into the barn as his dad leaves. He reaches up on the shelf right inside the door and steals a shot of whiskey from his dad's flask**

**Clay: "I don't take my whiskey to extremes. Don't believe in chasing crazy dreams."**

**He hangs his lasso up on a hook near the shelf and walks outside.**

**Clay: "My feet are planted firmly on the ground. But darlin' when you come around."**

**He leans on the fence of the cow pasture, looking at the setting sun, his mind totally enveloped on thoughts of Anakin.**

**Clay: "I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes. Before I even realize the ride I'm on, baby I'm long gone. I get carried away nothin' matters but bein' with you. Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day, I get carried away."**

**Clay startes slowly walking back to the ranch house, glancing up in the sky to see the all the stars he so loved appearing in the night sky.**

**Clay:"It might seem like an ordinary night. Same ol' stars, the same ol' moon up high. But when I see you standing at your door. Nothings ordinary any more."**

**As he nreas the house, he recalls the morning Anakin came onto the porch in her pink cowboy hat and matchin outfit, ready to help herd the cows to the river. THat moment she had taken his breath away.**

**Clay: "I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes. Before I even realize the ride I'm on, baby I'm long gone. I get carried away nohtin' matters but being with you. Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day. I get carried away."**

_** end "I Get Carried Away"**_

**Clay sighed deeply. 'Maybe someday' he thought as he entered his house. **

**Lea smiled happily as she climbed up on the stone wall around her family's castle. She sat watching the sheep graze on the emerald green grass. "You a sheep watcher now?" came a familar voice. Lea quickly looked behind her to see Kimiko approaching her. "Kim! What are you doing here?" Kimiko rested her arms on the wall. "Turns out my parents had this big important meeting, so dad used his connections so I could be here with you." Lea couldn't help but laugh. "I'm suprised you've come back after the fun last time." "I just couldn't stay away Lea. No matter what!"**

_**begin "Everytime We Touch"**_

**Kimiko: "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive."**

**Kimiko jumped up on the wall and sat next to Lea.**

**Kimiko: "Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you fell my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side."**

**Kim wraps her arms around Lea's left arm and lays her head on her shoulder.**

**Kim: "Cause everytime we touch I feel the static. And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky! Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go! Want you in my life!"**

**Lea takes Kimiko's hand and leads her up past the castle to the lake.**

**Kimiko: "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall!"**

**Lea helps Kimiko into her row boat and they proceed to the middle of the lake**

**Kimiko: "Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side! Cause everytime we touch I feel the static. And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so. I can't let you go. Want you in my life."**

**Kimiko then glomped Lea, who laughed and held her close**

**Kimiko: "Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side."**

_** end "Everytime We Touch" **_

**"Welcome friends!" said Omi excitedly, "I've missed you while you were gone!" Raimundo gave a slight sigh, "Yeah, but it was so nice to be back in Rio again." "So where's Clay and Anakin?" asked Kimiko. "I got a message from her," said Lea, "Her and Clay will be here in the morning. Time difference from them being on the other side of the world." Omi looked suddenly enlightened, "I never thought of that! Good job Lea!" The dark haired dragon eyed him. "You are a strange little monk, but I have to agree with you on one thing. I did miss you guys, and fighting in showdowns!" "Any surface of the Sweet Song yet?" Omi shook his head at Rai's question. "No sign of it or Jack Spicer. It's been really quiet this week." Kimiko smiled, "So we've all had a good vacation then." "Yeah, but I think vacations over. Let's take the time to train our bodies and mind." "You take the fun out of everything," teased Raimundo. She just shrugged, "Oh well. I'm off for a run. Catch you later!" She gave Kimiko a kiss on the cheek and took off. There was someone she needed to talk to.**

**"Jack Spicer!" Lea's voice rang through his lair. Jack quickly spun around to face his intruder. "How in the hell did you get in here?" "I have my ways. So, what have you been doing with our little Ana, Spicer? Filling her head with your lies?" "What lies? Everything I say is true. I love Anakin and I mean it with all my heart." "That's a little strange don't you think? A xiaolin dragon who is good loving someone bad like you?" "Love isnt' suppose to make sense. You of all people should realize that Lea." "I do because I've really loved a woman, my Kimiko. But what about you?"**

_** begin "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman"**_

**Lea: "To really love a woman, to understand her, you gotta know her deep inside. Hear every thought, see every dream, and give her wings when she wants to fly."**

**Lea leans on Jack's work table, seeemingly lost in thought's of Kimiko.  
**

**Lea: "And when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms."**

**She wraps her arms around herself and smiles.**

**Lea: "YOu know you really loved a woman."**

**Lea pushes Jack's chest and he falls onto the bar stool.**

**Lea: "When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman, you tell her that's she's the one. She needs somebody to tell her that's its gonna last forever."**

**Pokes his chest with her finger.**

**Lea: "So tell me have you ever really, really, really ever loved a woman."**

**Lea sits on the other stool and looks over at Jack, bound and determined to let Jack know how to take care of her best friend.**

**Lea: "To really love a woman, let her hold you. Do you know how she needs to be touched?"**

**"Of course," Jack began, but Lea raised a hand to cut him off.**

**Lea: "You gotta breathe her, really taste her,t ill you can feel her in your blood."**

**She then touches him lightly on the arm**

**Lea: "Then when you can see your unborn children in her eyes. You know you really loved a woman."**

**Jack looked at Lea, this time not angry, but more of a look of understanding and sincerity. He heard what Lea was singing and wanted to follow.**

**Lea: "When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one. SHe needs somebody to tell her that you'll always be together. So tell me have you really, really, really ever loved a woman."**

**Lea then stands up and starts to leave.**

**Lea: "You got to give her some faith. Hold her tight, a little tenderness, you gotta treat her right. She'll be there for you, taking good care of you. You gotta love your woman."**

**She walks up the steps, stops in the doorway and faces Jack one last time.**

**Lea: "When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one. She needs somebody to tell her that's it's gonna last forever. So tell me have you really, really, really ever loved a woman. Just tell me have you really, really, really ever loved a woman."**

_** end "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman"**_

**Lea leaves Jack's house to head back to the temple. **

**"So, I just do this," Anakin said with a laugh as she began to twirl a lasso over her head. Clay nodded, "That's it. Now, focus on the cow and when you're ready, toss the lasso in that direction." Anakin did as she was told, easily catchin Raimundo. "Did it!" Anakin said proudly. Clay nodded, "Did a mighty fine job too." "Why did I have to be the cow?" asked Rai. "I don't know," Ana started to tease, "You look more like a jack-"**

**"Hey guys!" yelled Dojo rushing up to the young dragons in training. "What is it?" Omi asked excitedly, "Is it a new Shen Gong Wu?" "Even better for my sake. Lea, you'll be happy to know I've gotten the location of the Sweet Song." "Thank god," said Lea jumping on Dojo, "After that last song I did I thought I was gonna have to start hurting people." "Ah," teased Rai, "Did Lea sing a little song?" Anakin laughed, "Do you think it was a breakaway pop hit of more of a book number?" Lea glared at her best friend, while Kimiko took her girlfriends hand. "Let it go sweetie." **

**"I know where we are!" Anakin said excitedly, "This is Sunnydale, it's south of L.A!" "So you live near here?" asked Omi. She laughed, "Yeah I do. Welcome to California guys!" Dojo then descended into an allyway beside and old warehouse. "The Sweet Song should be in there," said Dojo. "What the heck is this place," asked Rai. "I've heard of this place," answered Ana, "It's a club called the Bronze. Some of my friends were telling me about it." The six dragons then entered the Bronze, quickly spotting the Sweet Song.**

**"Hey Xiaolin losers!" said Jack, who was already inside, "Glad you could make it to the party." "What are you up to Spicer?" asked Kimiko. "Just trying to get the Shen Gong Wu," he answered with a laugh, "And these five minions just came to help." Anakin looked around to see who Jack had brought along- Katnappe, Tubimaru, the Chamelonbot, Pandabubba, and Vlad. "Looks like a full house," said Raimundo. "I'm not losing the Shen Gong Wu," yelled Lea taking off towards it, in reponse the Sweet Song began to float about the room as everyone tried to catch it. It soon flew to the middle of the room where all 12 people jumped at it, thus making it glow brightly. "Looks like a showdown," said Lea excitedly, "And I call for a cosmic clash showdown. Us dragons against you heylin weirdos." "I accept," Jack barked, "What's your challenge?" "A race to catch the Sweet Song," she answered. Anakin groaned, hating the fact she was going to have to run. Luckily Lea was a fast runner. "We'll wager the Eye of Dashi, Orb of Tornami, Falcon's Eye, Fist of Tebigong, Tangled Web Comb, adn Sword of the Storm against your Monkey Staff, Changing Chopsticks, Reversing Mirror, Lotus Twister, Jetbutsu, and Two Ton Tunic." "Fine Lea. I accect this challenge." "Xiaolin Showdown!" The scene around them quickly changed. "GONG YI TEMPAI!" The Sweet Song took off and everyone went off after it. "I don't think I can do this," Anakin said unsure. "Sure you can," replied Omi, "because we're all in this together!"**

_** begin "Together We Can"**_

**Omi: "We can do anything. Oh just you and me baby, baby, baby. Wait and see!"**

**"Orb of Tornami!" Omi yelled spraying the path in front of him with water. The force of it all caused Pandabubba to be knocked over.**

**Raimundo: "Hold on, sit tight. Are you ready for a crazy ride?"**

**He used the Sword of the Storm to give him a boost to get ahead of Tubbimaru.**

**Raimundo: "You're on your own. It ain't right. Something's gotta give tonight."**

**Kimiko shot the Tangled Web Comb at Katnappe, who used the Lotus Twister to evade it.**

**Kimiko: "So if you wanna run, run and disappear."**

**Lea: "You and I can bust our ways right out of here." **

**Lea grabs Anakin and pulls her along.**

**Dragons: "Together we can! Shoot the moon, stop the rain, even ride a hurricane. If we wanna. Together we can! Walk in space, save the human race, do you think we oughta? oughta?"**

**Clay used the Fist of Tebigong to block to path of the heylins.**

**Clay: "If we take our time, we can have it all."**

**Anakin: "I don't think we're gonna make it on our own."**

**Lea pulls Anakin's arm to propel her into Jack. Anakin blushes slightly as he eyed his girlfriend, then she took off again.**

**Dragons: "Together we can! Shoot the moon, stop the rain, even ride a hurricane, if we wanna. Together we can! Walk in space, save the human race, do you think we oughta?Oughta? Together we can!"**

_** end "Together We Can" **_

**Lea caught up with the Sweet Song and quickly grabbed it, ending the showdown. "We win," she laughed. The mirror left Chamelonbot; the Lotus Twister was taken from Katnappe; Panabubba lost the jetbutsu, while Vlad and Tubbimaru lost the Two Ton Tunic and Changing Chopsticks respetfully. Jack pouted as she lost his Monkey Staff, causing Anakin to giggle.**

**"All right," said Kimiko as all the Heylins, but Jack left. "You got the Shen Gong Wu!" Lea took the Falcon's Eye out of her pocket and added it to their stash. "That's why I chose the Eye, doesn't weigh me down!" Anakin walked up and put the Eye of Dashi with the rest of their Wu. She then turned and looked at Jack.**

_** begin "Where Do We Go From Here"**_

**Anakin: "Where do we go from here?"**

**Jack looks over at her, as do the other dragons.**

**Lea/Kimiko: "Where do we go from here?"**

** The two look at each other andsmile.**

**Omi: "The battle's done, and we've really won, so we sounds our victory cheer!"**

**He smiles big and gives the other dragons a "v" with his fingers.**

**Omi: "Where do we go from here?"**

**Clay: "Why is the path unclear?"  
**

**He looks at Anakin and smiles.**

**Clay: "When we know hope is here."**

**All the dragons and Jack line up and begin to grasp hands.**

**All: "Understand we go hand in hand" all let go "But we'll walk alone in fear." Scatter again. "Where do we go from here?" **

**They all make a gesture with their arms. In the middle of singing 'appear' Jack suddenly stops, scoffs, and puts his arm down. "To hell with this," he replies and leaves. The song continues without him.**

**All: "When do the trumpets cheer? The curtains close on a kiss god knows we can tell the end is near."**

**Anakin looks beside her to see Jack left. She looks at the other dragons then quickly goes to find him.**

**All: "Where do we go from here? Where do we go from here!"**

_**end "Where Do We Gro From Here"**_

**"Jack wait," Anakin called takign after him. He turned to look at her. "You better get in there and finish your big group sing, " he teased. She reached over and put her arm around his. "That's not what I want to do." "Oh really? And what do you want to do?" She looked up at him and smiled, "I just want to be here by your side."**

_** begin "What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)"**_

**Jack pulls Anakin close to him.**

**Jack: "It's hard to believe that I couldn't see. You were always there beside me."**

**Anakin: "Thought I was alone with noone to hold...:**

**They both look at each other and smile.**

**Jack/Ana: "But you were always right beside me. This feelings like no other. I want you to know. I've never had someone that knows me like you do. The way you do. I've never had someone as good for me as you. No one like you. So lonely before I finally found, what I've been looking for."**

_** end "What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)"**_

**Jack and Anakin lean in close together and they finally share their first kiss as the curtain closes.**

**END**


End file.
